The Melody Of Family
by roxan1930
Summary: Set after LoA Episode : Monkey in the middle. I don't really know a summary for this but it's got a piano in it so please just read it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP. TT_TT**

**The Melody Of Family**

Monkey sighed as he and Po walked up the stairs of the jade Palace after they finished painting the building where they had fought Monkey's older brother, Wu Kong.

The primate's older brother had caused a lot of trouble in The Valley Of Peace by stealing all kinds of things and Monkey had taken the blame to protect him because he had promised his mother to protect the family.

Monkey almost left with his brother but Po trusted in him and confinced him to not betray his friends and himself.

Together they had thought against Wu Kong and he had almost defeated them but he then helped Monkey who was in trouble and and confessed his deeds to the villagers and even thought he escaped, Monkey was greatfull of his brother.

"Huf… Huf… Ehhh… Wht can't these stairs have a elavator next tot hem?" Po asked when they reached the top of the stairs.

Monkey just smiled and patted his friend's back.

"Hey, guys!" a voice suddenly yelled and when the golden langur and the panda looked up they saw Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five walking their way.

"Are the chores finally donw?" Mantis asked teasingly and he started chuckling, only to end up getting a tail-whip from Viper.

"Owww! Why?!" the insect yelled as he rubbed his sore head while glaring up at the other green warrior.

"You really need tot hink before saying something." the snake said glaring back before looking over at Monkey with a sympethatic look.

"How do you feel now that your brother is gone?" she asked.

"Fine, just fine." Monkey replied smiling at his friend's concern.

"That's kinda a suprise concidering that you own brother made the whole valley turn against you. GAHHH!" Mantis said, being a idiot as usual and then he yelled out in pain when Tigress stepped on him.

"Watch the words!" the feline growled.

"It's fine but even thought I said I was the thieve, it really hurt when you guys believed it." Monkey said looking down and everyone else also looked down, feeling really guilty for believing it.

"Monkey, we are all very sorry and we hope dearly that you will forgive us." Shifu said.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, it's fine." Monkey said and everyone smiled.

Suddenly both Tigress and Viper leaned in and kissed Monkey on both his cheeks, much to the suprise of all the males.

"What was that?" Crane asked being the first one to snap out of his trance.

"That was our way of saying sorry for one last time and thanking him for forgiving us." Tigress explained with a smirk while Viper giggled.

"But you have been sorry of gratefull for a million times and we never got kissed!" Po argued and laughing loudle the girls started running away with Po, Crane and Mantis chasing after them.

"It seems you got lucky this time." Shifu told Monkey.

"Really, really lucky." Monkey agreed, still being in a daze.

Suddenly a arrow that appeared out of nowhere landed between Monkey and Shifu and both of them gave a startlet yell.

"Are you alright?" Po asked as he and the others came running back.

"Strange. I didn't notice another precense around." Tigress mumbled looking around.

"Neither did I, Tigress." Shifu said as he also scanned the area.

"Hey, there is a note attached to that arrow." Crane piped up.

Monkey bent down and picked the note from the arrow and unfolded it only to reveal a sheet full of music on the paper.

"Music?" Po asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I know this music. Wu Kong shot this arrow." Monkey wispered.

"How do you know this, buddy?" Mantis asked as he hopped onto his friend's shoulder.

"When Wu Kong and I were little our mother taught us how to play piano and this was the first song she taught to us." Monkey explained earning suprised looks from the others.

"Why did you never tel lus that you can play piano?" Viper asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I guess because of the memories." Monkey sighed.

"Can you play it for us now?" Po asked or more like begged.

"Sorry but I don't even have a piano." Monkey said and the panda's face dropped.

"Actually…" Shifu mumbled.

"What is it, Master?" the six students asked in unison.

"Follow me." The red panda ordered and he started walking with his students following and they walked all the way to a door wich not even Tigress had ever seen before.

When Shifu opened the door six jaws dropped to the ground as behind the door was a huge room filled with all kinds of music instruments.

"Monkey, please make your way to the piano." Shifu said and nodding the simian walked over to a beautifull black piano on the other side of the room.

As he sat down on the bench in front of the piano everyone else gathered around the massive instrument.

He closed his eyes as he rememberred how he learned the song.

_**Flashback**_

_Monkey and Wu Kong were both sitting on one side of their mother as she played on the piano in their living room._

"_Boy's, to play this song I want the two of you to work of you, use only your right hand to play the keys that are on your side. I have already taught you wich one of you has to play wich key so you should be fine." She told them smiling, placing her hands on their backs._

_Smiling and nodding both boys started playing and it sounded just like how it did when their mother played it._

_They looked at eachother and then up at their mother to see her smiling proudly at them._

"_You are both very good, my sons." She said as they continued to play._

_**End Flashback**_

Monkey opened his eyes and watched his fingers move over the keys as he had started to play while being in his memories.

When he looked around he saw the other smiling with their eyes closed as they enjoyed the music.

When Monkey finished the song the others cheered loudly for him.

"Dude, that was beautifull! Right, Tigress?" Po exclaimed.

"Did you say something, Po?" Tigress asked and to almost everyone's suprise she and Viper were looking at Monkey in a dreamy way.

"Not again. Everytime I play piano for a giel, she falls for me." Monkey groaned and then snapped his fingers in front of their faces, turning them back to normall.

"Man, you gotta be the luckiest guy I have ever known." Mantis mumbled.

"Does this song have a name?" Shifu asked, getting back to the song.

"Yes, my mother told be it's called 'The Melody Of Family'." Monkey answerred.

"Hey, when we fought you brother you said I was yur family too, right? Can you also teach me how to play this song?" Po asked making puppy-eyes.

"Hey, if Po is your family, we all are too! I wanna learn it too!" Viper yelled causing everyoe else around her to sweat-drop.

"Viper, you're a snake. Just listen to what you just yelled." Tigress pointed out in a mono-tone voice, causing the only other female to blush.

"Wht couldn't I be something with fingers? Tigress, now you need to learn how to play it in my place!" Viper yelled pointing at the tiger with her tail.

Monkey just smiled when Tigress agreed and patted the bench, motioning for both her and Po to sit down next to him.

As he began explaining everything Monkey thought about how there weren't any better people who he could teach that song to as they truelly were his family.

**The End**

**Hello! Please R&R, read my other stories and be happy! Bye! *waves***


End file.
